clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Party 2012
The Medieval Party 2012 was a party on Club Penguin, which began on May 17, 2012 and ended on May 30, 2012. During the party the entire island was decorated. All the Knight's Quests were accessible, while the first quest was accessible for Non-Member. Members could also defeat Scorn the Dragon King in a new quest, which was accessible from the Ski Hill. Items Free items :* were available for non-members after May 24 Others Description From Disney's UK Website: Heroes Needed! Scorn the Dragon King, the evil Dragon King has taken over Club Penguin, leaving the entire island in a state of destruction, dark shadows, and ruins... Join your friends on Club Penguin, gather your forces and rise up together to reclaim your land! Membership heroes can search for the magical items from three islands on the new quest map. Visit the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Royal Kingdom Ruins. Collect all the scavenger hunt parts, challenge Scorn, and reclaim the magical Sky Kingdom! Help defeat the evil Dragon King! Trivia *Despite the first quest being open to non-members this year, the Iron Helmet, Iron Armor, and Iron Staff and Shield were only available for members. However, on May 24, they became free for Non-Members. **The Iron Staff and Shield was the first hand item to be given to non-members since December 2008. *The 2nd week of the party the island started to change as Scorn was defeated. The green mist that covered Scorn's mountain turned white and the Fallen Kingdom rose again. *The Sky Kingdom can be accessed by non-members by using the beanstalk at the Town, which only a user of a Skyward Staff (member) can bring it to full length. *The Iron Knight outfit is for non-members, however, the Noble Knight stamp is still members only. *In the space telescope during this party, you can see a purple meteor, the Purple Super Hero Meteor heading straight for Club Penguin, which appeared in the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012. *The decorations in the Lighthouse were later used for the Wizard Library for the Medieval Party 2013. Glitches *In the first morning, there was a very bad glitch. All free items were for Members only, you could not go to the Sky Kingdom, and you could not do the quests. In the afternoon (on May 17, 2012), the glitch was removed. This glitch returned again on May 19, 2012. *There was a glitch where Non-Members could do Ye Knight's Quest 2 and Ye Knights Quest 3. This glitch was later removed. *There was a glitch where a limited amount of Non-Members could get the Medieval Party 2012 Scavenger Hunt and defeat Scorn the Dragon King. *There was a glitch that the music in the Cove and the Iceberg have the same music from the Puffle Party 2012. This glitch wasn't removed. *There was a glitch in the Dragon's Path where you would hear a screeching noise if a rock tumbled down and if you went into the second cave (the higher one), it would happen there, too. This glitch was never fixed. *There was also a glitch at the beginning of the party where if you waved while wearing only the Thunder Blade, you would turn Old Blue, wear a gray belt, and do a Card-Jitsu pose while the sword floated in mid-air. *If you click Gary and click your player card quickly, Gary is in your player card with the items you were wearing. Pins *Scorn Crest Pin-located in Boiler Room & can be obtained by clicking the Pin Maker 3000. *Scorn Crown Pin-can be obtained when you defeat Scorn the Dragon King. *Toothbrush Pin-can be obtained when you finished Ye Knight's Quest 2. Gallery Sneak Peeks CPwikiMP2012DragonSneakpeek1.PNG|Scorn the Dragon King Screenshot 1143.png|The membership page for May Excitingnewparty.png|The party sneak peek on the corner Medieval-map-blank.png|Story puzzle map CPwikiMemberMP2012TBH.PNG|A Club Penguin Moderator holding the Thunder Blade Scorn the dragon king.jpg|Scorn the Dragon King at the Sky Kingdom TownEx12.jpg (1260×1535).png CPwikiMP2012UFI.PNG|The Battle Cape Screenshot 1282.png|On the What's New Blog Capture2.PNG Advertisements Screenshot 1142.png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 1144.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times CpwikiP1MP20121.PNG|Part 1 of an interview Cpwikipart2MP20121.PNG|Part 2 of the Interview Darkdragonstorypart1.png|Story written by Gary the Gadget Guy darkdragonstorypart2.png|Part 2 of Gary's story Screenshot 1191.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 1239.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 1240.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 1241.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 1242.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Home page HomepageSceneMay2012.png|The party homepage Login Screens Screenshot 1190.png|First login screen of the party Logoff Screens Screenshot 1238.png|First logoff screen of the party Construction Medieval Party 2012 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2012 construction Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2012 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2012 construction Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2012 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2012 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Rooms Medieval Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2012 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party 2012 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2011 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval Party 2012 Bridge.png|Bridge Medieval Party 2011 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2012 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Medieval Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2012 Dragon's Path.png|Dragon's Path Medieval Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2012 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2012 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2012 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2012 Mine.png|Mine Medieval Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2012 Mountain of Misery.png|Mountain of Misery Medieval Party 2012 Mountain of Misery 2.png|Mountain of Misery (after the player defeats Scorn) Medieval Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2012 Recycling Plant.png|Recycling Plant Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2012 Sky Kingdom.png|Sky Kingdom Medieval Party 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2012 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2012 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool After Scorn is defeated :This phase only occurred for players when they defeated Scorn, and the party was into its second week. Medieval Party 2012 Beach 2.png|Beach Medieval Party 2012 Bridge 2.png|Bridge Medieval Party 2012 Dance Lounge 2.png|Dance Lounge Medieval Party 2012 Dock 2.png|Dock Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill 2.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2012 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2012 Sky Kingdom 2.png|Sky Kingdom Medieval Party 2012 Town 2.png|Town Ye Knight's Quests Ye Knight's Quest (and princesses too!) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Ye Knight's Quest 2 Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Ye Knight's Quest 3 Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Clues Screenshot 1245.png|Clue #1 Clue 2.png|Clue #2 Medieval2012Clue3.png|Clue #3 Screenshot 1269.png|Clue #4 5-11-2012-7-23-05-PM-6f78.jpg (600×342).png|Clue #5 5-11-2012-7-22-51-PM-35e5.jpg (600×338).png|Clue #6 medieval-letters-07.png|Clue #7 Membership pop ups Screenshot 1314.png Screenshot 1315.png Videos Medieval Party 2012 Sneak Peek! Official Club Penguin SCORN! Names in other languages SWF Music *Main theme *Lighthouse *Epic Battle *Sky Kingdom Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:2012